


And She Means Everything to Me

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, More characters are gonna be added as we go on, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: A oneshot book centering around Cassandra and my OC, Philippa.





	1. Philippa

**Author's Note:**

> Philippa’s bio.  
Fic title is from She by Dodie.

**Philippa Grey**

Age: 20

Appearance: Pale skin, long and wavy dark brown hair with bangs, hazel eyes.

Height: 5’11.

Personality: Shy, quiet, strong, passive, tough, obedient, but occasionally stubborn, pushy, anxious.

Clothes: Her favorite dress is dark blue, with a black squiggle pattern.

Background: She was born into wealth, with her father being a renowned author, and her mother being a seamstress. She lived a normal, quiet life for a while. 

Then, while visiting the castle, she met Cassandra.

Let’s just say, they know each other real well now... and that’s how she found out she was bi.


	2. All We See is Sky For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa takes Cassandra to her favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: Idk, maybe somewhere in season one?  
Title is from For Forever by Dear Evan Hansen.

“So, this is it, huh?” Cassandra asked, overlooking the beautiful meadow below her.  
“Mhm.” Philippa nodded, sitting on the grass. “My mother used to take home here everyday when I was young.”  
Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the melancholy in her girlfriend’s tone. She was always so reminiscent about her past, even though she still lived her same quiet life. 

“Oh, sweetheart...”  
“Hm?”  
And with a wide grin, Cassandra tackled her girlfriend to the ground. 

The two tumbled down the hill, giggling all the way down. They landed side by side. Philippa’s usually smooth and wavy brown locks were now  
frizzy, but she didn’t mind.

“You’re adorable, y’know that?” Cassandra asked, pecking Philippa’s cheek.  
“You tell me that all the time.” The taller girl smirked.  
“Well, it’s true.”  
The two laid there in the dark of the night, with lots of “I love yous” and kisses getting exchanged.

They were alone, and they were free.


	3. I Wanna Kiss You Until I Lose My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Philippa’s parents are away, she and Cassandra will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored bi writes self-insert crap in anime club cause why not.  
Time: Shortly before The Alchemist Returns.  
Title is from i wanna be your girlfriend by Girl in Red.  
Also, this chapter’s pretty much just a make-out session, so if you don’t like that, I’d suggest you move on.

“Cassie...”  
Cassandra chuckled at Philippa dismay. “You want more, don’t you?”  
She could only whine, and her girlfriend pressed her against the white wall of her bedroom again, locking their lips.  
Philippa was euphoric. She could do this all day, every day. For once, her parents were out of the kingdom visiting her aunt. She knew that if they found the truth, she would be dead. But Cassandra had her back. She was friends with the princess, after all. 

Cassandra, on the other hand, would do this on the street if it was legal. 

She broke the kiss, and moved down to Philippa’s neck, feeling her shutter as she felt her hot breath on her neck. 

“Say my name.”  
“Cassandra...” Philippa breathed out.  
“Louder.”  
“Cassandra!”  
“Good, I love it when you follow orders.” The shorter girl sunk her teeth into her girlfriend’s neck, feeling her face heat up as she begged for more.

Philippa was melting like sugar under the sun.

And Cassandra was loving every second of it.

“I...I love you.”  
“Aw, sweetheart. I love you too.”


	4. I Know You’re Still the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa longs for Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time period: Sometime after Rapunzel’s Return.  
Title is from Still the One by One Direction (they still slap don’t @ me).

It’s been one week, and Philippa found herself daydreaming about Cassandra again.

Rapunzel knew she was gone, too. She went on these endless rambles about their adventures together when they were kids. Philppa listened intently, eager to know more about her lover.

She found herself being forced to more and more balls, being noticed and noticed by more and more men. Her family was one of the wealthiest in Corona, but only now did others care.

Her nights that were usually spent reading and writing letters to her friends were now replaced with long carriage rides to meet other noble families, all of them willing to get their sons married to her.

She kept saying no.

Her father was slowly losing patience.

Philippa didn’t know how much longer she could withstand this. It felt like her only purpose was to serve as a wife to a “lucky” man.

But Cassandra would always be the only one she truly loved.


End file.
